A Sayians Past
by MegaKitty14
Summary: A saiyan from Vegetas past has made her way back into Vegeta's life. They had spent years apart from each other. How will their lives change when they find out that the other is still alive?
1. Description

Saiyan Name: Souara

Earth Name: Megan

Race: Full-Blooded Saiyan

Descrip.: dark blue eyes, long dark brown hair with bangs, fair skin, curvy body

Outfit: She has many outfits...

History: She is a year younger than Vegeta and lived with him in the palace, since her father was King Vegeta's second hand man. Her mother became ill and passed away, which caused her father to be harsh on her. To put it lightly, he despised her and couldn't care about her existence. She ran away from the castle and lived as a low class. Gine found her and took her in as one of her own. Bardock wasn't happy at first but soon grew fond of her, but wouldn't admit. He taught her how to fight everyday. When Bardock returned, claiming the Frieza would destroy Planet Vegeta, he sent her away to Earth. On Earth, she was taken in by a wealthy couple who could never have children. She met her first friend, Rosie, and have formed a tight bond ever since. When she was put in school, was teased because of her tail, later it was removed for safety purposes. When she was a teenager, her foster parents were killed in a robbery gone wrong. She snapped and wanted revenge, causing the saiyan blood within boil and she wanted blood shed no matter whose it was. No one could stop her until a Namek named Piccolo stepped in. He knocked some sense into her. Later, Rosie and Megan began to live in the lookout with Kami.

Enemies: Anyone who threatens Earth, Bulma (for a brief time), Shin

Friends: Everyone besides the enemies, Best friends with Rosie and Piccolo

Family: General Yakunan - Father

Kiyomi - Mother

Zenaku - Older Brother

Personality: Hard-Headed, Caring, Strong-Willed, Prideful, Hot-Headed (loses temper easily), Loyal, Absent minded (sometimes)


	2. Chapter 1

Vegeta POV

Darkness. I can't see anything. Nothing but pitch black. How did I get here anyways? Oh yeah...Frieza. He sent me to my grave, just like my home Planet. My race. My father. _Her._ And now, I bet that idiot Kakarot is taking him on now. Ha, the clown doesn't stand a chance unless he pushes his emotions to the side. Will he? Who the hell knows. If his friends were to die, maybe. Damn him.

I feel numb. I try to move my fingers or even my toes but I can't. My lungs feel like they are on fire. The air bubble is stuck in my throat, like I'm suffocating. Wait, I'm dead. How can I-

My body moves on it's own, like it was fighting for survival. I cough out patches of dirt. Dirt? I look at my gloved hands, covered in dry mud. "I'm alive? How?" I said to myself.

I stood up, dusting what dirt was left on me off. The sky was pitch black and the planet was trembling. Lighting and thunder filled the dark sky. How can this be? There was only one way to find out.

I wheeled back, and punched my gut, which causes me to cough up spit and fall to my knees. "I'm alive!" I rubbed my now sore stomach as I stood back up to my feet. The planet seemed to tremble more as bright lights flashed all around me. It all came back to me. The dragon balls must have caused the sky to turn dark, just like the first time. But how? The grand elder had died. Didn't he?

So many questions, and those pests better have answers. I floated off the ground and began to travel towards the brightest light in the sky. "The dragon must be there." I kicked up my speed and flew faster towards it. Out of my right ear, I hear a different kind of thunder. I turn my head to see Frieza and... Kakarot as a super saiyan?!

No way, he is the legendary super saiyan! Out of the everyone, the clown of my entire race! Why can it not be me? I gritted my teeth and growled lowly to myself. "Damn him.." I turned my attention back to the dragon, which I could now see. Unfortunetly, so did Frieza. Damn it, I won't let that bastard get immortality. Just you wait and see Frieza!

I quickly made my way to the dragon. I made it just in time, Frieza was no where in sight. Something inside of me started to boil. I felt like I could take on Frieza, and I haven't even made a wish to the dragon! I looked at my fists as I clenched them. A smirk made it's way to my face. I'll take you on Frieza!

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the painfully familiar voice scream. "You?! You little wretch!" I looked to see who he was talking too. The small Namek was alive as well? "I will end you!" He screamed again.

"Hey Frieza!" I yelled to get his attention, which worked. "What, you too?" He gritted his bloody teeth. I put my hand out, beginning to form a blast. "Take this!"

Everything went black again, but only for a spilt second. "What?" I looked around to see I was in a different location. Tall green trees and lush green grass. A small river to the side of me flowed with water gently down the stream. "Where am I?" I spoke softly to myself. I heard a few voices around me. All the Nameks are here too?

"Hey, we're back home!" A little boy cheered. It was Kakarots son. Home? So we are on Earth. "Where are we?" Another voice chimed in. It looked like all of the Nameks are alive as well. "Earth." Even that Namek, what was his name... Piccolo.

I crossed my arms and let my body lean against a tree. Great, now I guess I am stuck on this Planet with a bunch of weaklings.

"Hey homeboy! You need a place to crash too right?" The blue haired woman yelled at me. "H-homeboy?" My brow twitche in annoyance. "You can stay at my place." I turned my head to the side, hoping she would just shut up. I was wrong. Her footsteps got closer to me. "Besides, your kind of cute." She winked.

"What? Kind of- Shut up!" I was beginning to get even more annoyed. Although, I did need a place to stay. Mostly, I need a ship. "Hmph."

The woman lead us back to her home, where her annoying pest of a mother greeted me. I didn't much care for interaction with anyone. But something caught my eye.

A large, white and blue, ship stood in the backyard. I walked closer to it, to get a better view. "It's a beauty, isn't it?" A purple haired man stood next to me. Must be the father. He kept going on about how the ship had this or the ship had that. I walked inside to get a better view. "So this is what Kakarot must've used." I gazed at the control panel, seeing the many buttons on it.

A small screen lay just above the panel. The screen activated, with the picture of the blue haired womans mother, holding drinks on it. "Vegeta! You should come on out! I made you a shirley temple!"

I sighed and turned off the screen. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 2

_"Hey Geta!"_

 _"How many times have I told you not to call me that!"_

 _"Sorry, wanna go train again today?"_

 _"No, I'm busy."_

 _"But you are always busy.."_

 _I went through this everyday. She would come to me, ask me to train. Some days I would but on days like these, I could care less._

 _"Please Vegeta, I really want too today."_

 _Who was I talking about? None other than Souara herself. She lived in my palace because of her father. He is my fathers right hand man. A general to be more specific._

 _"Why today? What makes today so special?" I raised my brow at her. She didn't look me in the eye, but kept her gaze averted the ground. Silence filled the hallway before I sighed. "Fine, but only for a short while." Her blue eyes lit up with excitement with a large smile._

 _"Thanks Get-.. er, Vegeta!" Souara grabbed my wrist and lead me to the training room. I don't know why, but my face began to feel a little hot._

 _"H-Hey! I know where it's at! You don't have to hold my wrist."_

 _"Hehe, sorry." She let go and opened the door to the training room. We would sometimes even come this room to just get away from everyone. The pale grey walls were sound proof, so whoever trained in here wouldn't disturb the others. I'm not quite sure why my father thought putting windows in here was a good idea, but it did make the room feel more comforting in a way. Red curtains draped over the large windows, blocking out the sun, making the room have a reddish tint to it._

 _"Ready?" She asked, popping her knuckles._

 _"Hmph, always." I knew exactly what she was going to do first. Charge me then attempt to kick my side. Then, when I grab her leg to block her, she will try to elbow me in the gut._

 _Called it. She did just that and know, I had her elbow cupped in the middle of my hand._

 _"Damn, guess I'll try something new." What was she talking about? She disappeared quickly out of my sight._

 _"W-What? Where did sh-" A sharp pain shot throughout my back as I fell to the ground. My head slowly turned to look behind me to see Souara stand there, with a proud smirk on her face._

 _"How did you do that?" I got up from the ground, rubbing the spot where I assumed she punched me, in circles. She placed her skinny finger to her plump pink lips._

 _"It's a secret." Before I could even get a chance to reply, someone had knocked on the door._

 _"What do you want?" I asked, irritated. The door opened, to reveal one of the soldiers. He looked scared to be in the same room with me. I mentally chuckled to myself, loving the feeling of being feared._

 _"I'm s-sorry to interrupt your t-training your majesty b-but, I have come with terrible news." I frowned at this statement. What could be wrong this time? Don't tell me Frieza is planning something.._

 _"It is your mother Souara."_

 _"What about my mother. What happened?" Now I remember. I overheard General Yakunan speaking with another well respected general that Kiyoshi was ill. I knew how much Sourara cared for her mother, they were practically the same being. They acted just like one another. And different from the rest of us._

 _"Your mother has...passed. I'm truly sorry." The soldier said with a frown across his face. He bowed to me then left the room. I turned to look at Sourara._

 _"M-my...mother is..." Her fists clenched together as she choked on her words. I would never admit it, but I felt bad for her. I know what it was like to lose a mother._

 _"Souara, I..." I couldn't find the words to speak, like they were stuck in my throat, refusing to leave my lips._

 _"It's all his fault." She spoke lowly then ran out of the room._

 _"Souara!" I ran after her, knowing she couldn't have gone far._

 _After a few hours of searching, I couldn't find her anywhere. No one had seen her either. I thought I could ask her father. If any would know where she is, he might._

 _I made my way to the thrown room, knowing he would be with my father. Sure enough, I was right. I opened the large doors and bowed quickly to my father._

 _"Father." I greeted in my usual annoyed tone. Father nodded his head, acknowledging my greeting. I made eye contact with Yakunan and something seemed...off. His face remained the normal look of calm and collected, but his eyes were cold and emotionless. I didn't want to make a wrong move, so I decided to move on to what I came here for. "General Yauknan, I am sorry to hear about the loss of Kiyoshi."_

 _He looked at me, with his eyes still the same. "Thank you, she will be missed." He spoke in a sad tone._

 _"May I ask, where is Souara?" Yakunan glanced to the side, almost like it was annoyed by my question. He looked back at me, but his eyes changed. They held a certain emotion that I would see my father give to traitors of our kind. Disgust._

 _"I'm sorry, I do not know where she is... the brat." He spoke the last part softly so no one could here. But it seems, I am the only one who did. I decided not to make a scene about it, so I thanked him and left._

 _The guards closed the door behind me, after I exited the throne room. Where could she have gone?_

 _"I hear the voice on the I, hear you call out my name." Soft singing began to ring in my ear. Was that her? No, it couldn't be._

 _I followed the sound of the singing through the long corridor before my feet stopped in front of a large, black door. Of course, her mothers room. I slowly opened the door, enough to peek inside._

 _There she was, sitting in the chair her mother used to rock her in as a baby, or so I have been told. It looked like she was holding something. I squinted my eyes, hoping to get a better look. It looked like a necklace. I've never seen her wear it before, unless I wasn't paying attention._

 _"Souara?" I spoke softly, trying not to startle her._

 _"V-Vegeta?" Her voice cracked. It sounded like she had been crying for hours. I stepped into the room, walking closer to her. Now I could get a better look at her._

 _Her blue eyes were puffy from crying and her once fair cheeks were the color of red. She sniffed her nose, wiping whatever tears were left on her cheek._

 _"I'm sorry, about your mother." I knelt down in front of her. I really didn't know what to do in these situations, mostly because I would avoid them at all costs. But for some reason, something told me to check on her, make sure she was okay. I even wanted to hold her and pet her head, telling her that everything would be alright. But that's not like me. That's not what a saiyan does. We usually hide our emotions and put all of our troubles into fighting. Why did I not feel that?_

 _"I thought she was gonna make it. That she would be okay. I should've known better.." Souara didn't look at me, keeping her head held down. "I just wanted her to be okay. I didn't want her to leave me...especially with him." She spat out the last part lowly._

 _"Him?"_

 _"My father." She answered. Her father? What was going on? First, the way the general had been acting and now she is acting cold towards him._

 _"I'm sorry." She spoke, breaking my train of thought. "I can't stay here anymore. I have to leave."_

 _"Wait, why? You don't have to go." I felt a sting in my chest hearing her say that. What is wrong with me?_

 _"I do. I'm sorry Vegeta." She stood up, brushing me to the side. She opened up the balcony window and stood on the terrace_

 _"You don't have to go Souara. Whatever the problem is, I can help you."_

 _"I've already made up my mind. This is something you can't fix, not this time." I stood up and walked behind her. She turned around to look at me, with a sad smile on her face. Fresh tears were beginning to well up in her beautiful dark blue eyes. Wait, did I say beautiful?_

 _"I hate leaving you, believe me I do. But this is for the best. I've been thinking about it a lot, and it would be a bad idea for me to stay here."_

 _"Where will you go?" I asked, feeling a frown crawl onto my face._

 _"Far away from here." I didn't want her to go. I wanted her to stay here with me. She was the only one who brought the slightest bit of happiness in this dull, boring life._

 _"Will I see you again?" Please don't go..._

 _"Maybe one day." I need you here with me..._

 _She kissed my cheek then flew away, with a small wave. No, come back..._

 _"I'll see you again Vegeta. Please take care of yourself. Goodbye.."_

 _That was the last time I ever saw her._

My eyes shot open as I sat up in bed. I sighed, rubbing my eyes. It was all just a dream. No, it was a memory. One memory that is stuck in my end sicne the day it happened.

Where was I anyways? I turned my head form side to side, looking at my surroundings. Oh yeah, I snuck off in the old mans ship to go find that clown. When I found out that he was alive, I knew what I had to do. Find the idiot and bring him back to finish what we started.

I threw the covers off of me and slipped on my traiing spandex and armor, since I sleep with only underwear. I strethed my arms as I went to the gravity controls to adjust them once more.

"Let's set it to 10x's Earth gravity." I set controls as such and began my training.

As I was training, I couldn't help but think about my dream. I couldn't get her off my mind since that day. I wished I could back in time, and hold her, begging her not to leave.

But I don't beg. I'm the prince of saiyans. Why would I waste my time on just one woman?

...I guess maybe because I love her...


	4. Chapter 3

I forgot to mention what the name Souara meant. I made the name up so I had to think of a good meaning. Souara - imperfect, hate.

Anyways, my updating schedule is gonna be off because I want to make these chapters long and descriptive. I just ask you guys to be patient with me. ^^

ON WITH THE STORY!

My senses picked up an immense, powerful chi. It sent chills up and down my body. But it couldn't be... Kakarrot was supposed to have finished him off on the blasted planet!

Great, not only was I wearing an absurd outfit, Frieza is going to show to Earth. The weird thing about it, I felt two powerful chi's, but only recognized one as being Frieza's. Did he recruit someone?

Who cares, I have to go find out for myself.

My ship landed back on Earth not even two hours ago, how come I didn't feel their chi when I got close to this planet? Ugh, too many questions..

The other Earthlings had sensed the same chi as I did. I was already on my way to the location where I presumed he would land his wretched ship.

My feet land onto the dusty ground, making a small cloud of dust puff out and disappear. I felt the other Earthling's chi's land around me. Idiots, they'll be spotted in no time.

The triclops landed a few feet away from me, making a snide comment at me.

"So, you were still on Earth?" He looked at me with such disgust, however, I found it kind of amusing.  
"Got something to say to me?" I smirked towards him, causing him to fold his arms across his chest.  
"I don't know how Yamcha can live in the same building as you." The triclops glanced over at the weakest Earthling of them all.  
"Come on, now is not the time." He tried to diffuse whatever argument was going to come up. I could still sense their powers. Were they not thinking?

"Suppress your chi before your small-talk you morons! They have scouters that will detect you." My voice boomed towards them. "At least the Namekian has done it already.." My dark orbs wandered the Namek, standing on top of a rock.

"What?! When did he get here?" Yamcha looked up to where I was looking. There seemed to be another person standing beside him, someone have never seen before. It looked to be another weakling woman.

The blonde pig-tailed girl, peeked behind the Nameks cape at us all. She gave us all a toothy grinned smile, which reminded of another idiot.  
"I don't think we've met before. What's your name?" Krillin asked, looking her up and down.  
"Oh! I'm Rosie! Nice to meet you!" Her petite hand waved in front of her. It seemed that the Namek knew this girl, as he pushed the small woman out from behind him.  
"Hi, I'm Bulma and this is..." The blue haired woman introduced herself and everyone else that had showed up. I grew more annoyed being around all these weakling clowns. I focused on detecting how close Frieza was to landing on Earth. "And it seems you already met Piccolo." Bulma chuckled.  
The woman named Rosie patted the Nameks back. "Yep! Known him for a long time. I may not be a fighter like him, but he puts up with me." She giggled, almost sounded like a high pitched noise.  
"You aren't a fighter? I don't meant to be rude but why did you come here?" Kakarrots son asked her, tilting his head to the side.  
"I've been hearing so much about this Frieza guy so I wanted to come see what all the commotion was about." She shrugged her shoulders, causing one of her purple straps of her dress to slide down her arm. "So I convinced this man to carry me all the way down here to see for myself, mostly cause I can't fly."She chuckled embarrassingly, pulling the strap back up to its original spot.

I could feel her gaze drift to me, almost as if she was studying me. My eyes locked onto hers as I gave her a death glare. "What are you looking at?" I spat at her, which caused her to jump in surprise.  
"Sorry, you just remind me of someone.." Rosie trailed off. I rose my brow in confusion,, What was she talking about? "I don't mean to be rude or anything but are any of you aliens like green boy here?"

The Nameks faced turned into a light shade of purple. "I told you to call me by my name." He grunted, crossing his arms before turning away.

"I am half saiyan," The small brat spoke up. "My dad and Vegeta are full blooded saiyans." He pointed to me with his thumb.  
"Saiyans?" Rosie seemed to be shocked by what the brat said.  
"Got a problem with that?" I questioned her, narrowing my eyes seeing if she would say anything stupid in remark. But she didn't. Her snapped towards the Namek, almost as if she was giving him a death glare of her own. "I see." Her voice spoke lowly. Piccolo didn't turn around to acknowledge the womans' glare, almost like he knew he was in trouble. She mumbled something to him to which my ears could not pick up.

Just then, I felt two strong chi's grow closer towards us. "They're here!" The Namek shouted, as a large alien like space ship landed on the other side of the mountain. There was no doubt in my mind. That was definitely Frieza's ship. Th ground shook a little , meaning the ship had just landed onto the dusty terrain.

"Listen! Don't any of you fly! We're going to walk over there so they don't see us on their scouters!" I yelled to them, reminding them on earlier information. They nodded their heads in agreement.

"I can't believe it.." Yamcha spoke, clearly shaking from the amount of Frieza's power finally getting registered into his tiny brain. "Frieza chi... is it really that powerful?!"  
"Yeah, and he gets stronger than that.. this is nothing." The brat informed him.  
"This is hopeless! We can't fight the two monsters like this, we will be slaughtered!" Yamcha shook even more in fear. I hated to think about it, but he was right. There was no way we could take on Frieza and whoever was with him, even with the brats power and my own combined.  
"This isn't hopeless just for us," I spoke up, feeling a small sweat beads flow down from my head. "This is the end of Earth."

Everyone went silent, knowing what I said was in fact true. Numerous chi's began to pour out of the ship, meaning Frieza must have brought his army. Something strange happened. All of those chi's suddenly disappeared. Not only that, but another large chi appeared. What was going on on the other side of that mountain?

My feet carried me a few more steps before the new chi from earlier spiked to unimaginable levels. What the hell was going on?!

"What is that chi?" The small bald one spoke, shaking in fear.  
"I-It's dads! That was the same chi when he went super saiyan!" Gohan spoke happily.

Kakarrot was here? No way, he couldn't be. I would've sensed his energy when he landed, not this new one. Gasps left the mouths of the Earthlings as the gazed into the sky. My eyes wandered to what they were looking at. No, it couldn't be!

Frieza was cut up into the tiniest of pieces before be blasted into nothing but a glowing figure.

"What are you guys looking at?" Bulma looked up in the sky squinting her eyes, trying to see what we saw. Rosie did the same thing.  
"You guys must have eyes like hawks. I don't see anything."  
"That was a super saiyan... but it wasn't Goku." Yamcha said what was on all of our minds.

How could there be another super saiyan?! I tired of having unanswered questions. I took this as my chance and flew to get a closer look at was going on. Who was that? There was only three saiyans, including myself. My eye began to twitch in annoyance, having these thoughts run through my mind.

I could feel the others following behind me, but I could care less about them at this point. When I finally flew above the mountain, I felt another chi disappear. And I found the reason why.

If I wasn't mistaken, I think that was King Cold, Frieza's nuisance of a father, laying motionless against the mountain. A large hole in his chest and a blank stare in his eyes. The figure blasted him, until he was completely gone.

My orbs went to the glowing super saiyan. His hair changed back to what seemed a lavender color as his energy went back to almost nothing. The boys blue eyes looked into our direction, and what I could make out, looked to be a kind smile on his face. I hate this guy.

"I'm going to greet Son Goku now! You can join me if you want!" He yelled to us. "He'll be over there! Just follow me!" And with that, he flew off in the northern direction. He even knew Kakarrot!

"How did he know dad-?" Gohan asked, watching the boy almost disappear into air. "I'm gonna go with him."  
"But, how do we know if we can trust him." Krillin looked over to Gohan.  
"If he defeated Frieza and he knows Goku, I'm sure he can't be all that bad." Triclops spoke up.  
"Let's go, we'll expose the truth about him." I spoke the last part quietly, saying it more to myself than to those idiots.

 **Rosie P.O.V.**

I was so confused about everything. My head began to throb with so much information swirling around in my head. But one thing was for sure, Piccolo is in deep trouble.

I clung onto him as he carried me through the sky. These were one of those moments I wish I could fly. When we landed, the boy pulled out a capsule and threw it to the side, making it transform into what seemed like a small fridge. I didn't really care what or why this boy was here.

I had told Piccolo earlier that we needed to talk after this Frieza guy was dealt with. And now as the time. I grabbed a small portion of his cape and dragged him away from everybody so we could talk in private. Once we were out of earshot of everyone, I punched him, which didn't even affect him.

"What was that for?" He raised his brow muscle at me, like he was playing stupid.  
"Don't play dumb, why didn't you tell me or especially Megan about there being other saiyans! You know she is going to kill you for hiding this from her." I placed my hands on my hips. Just the thought of how angry Megan would get if she found out, or even the thoughts of her getting her hands on Piccolo sent shivers down my spine.  
"I was going to tell you both but decided it would be best for her to find out for herself." Piccolo defended himself, acting calm about the whole situation.  
"Piccolo, you are asking to be put into your grave. Why won't you tell her?" I asked again, hoping he would give me a better answer.  
"Think about it, if I told her, she would want to come see for herself. Goku hasn't been here the whole time and neither has Vegeta, she wouldn't see the proof for herself."  
"Okay, but what about now?"  
"You know she doesn't want to be disturbed during her training." He spoke, folding his arms back into their usual position.  
"Yeah, I guess..." My voice trailed off, still not sure if this was the best idea.  
"I'll tell you what, if she doesn't find out about them first, I'll tell her." Piccolo said, almost as if he felt defeated.  
"Fine, but she needs to know that she isn't the only saiyan left. I'll leave it all to you." I began to walk away from him, after hearing him hum in response. If she knew that I knew before her, she'd probably kill me. Leaving this all to Piccolo is for the best. At least he can handle her punches.

I chuckled to myself, thinking about the times I would watch those two spar with one another. The others seemed to have been having a nice chit chat with another, almost as if nothing had happened earlier. I walked over to Bulma and Krillin, I think that's his name.

"What's up?" I asked sitting down next to Bulma, adjusting my dress so it wasn't showing anything. She took a drink of her He-Tap before wiping her mouth. "That boy over there said that Goku will be showing up here in three hours from now." I sighed, hating to have to wait so long. But I guess it would be worth it.  
"Did he say anything else?" I asked with curiosity but Bulma shook her head.  
"He kept saying that he couldn't tell us everything." Weird.  
"Huh... guess we wait."

~~~~ Timeskip 3 hours later~~~~~

I could've taken a nap, time would've at least passed by much quicker. A small beep came from what looked like the kids' watch.  
"He should be arriving now." Thank Kami! I don't know if I could've sat out here much longer. I stood up, dusting the dirt off of my purple dress and adjusting my jean jacket. I turned my head to look around, waiting for this Goku guy.

"I feel it! I feel Goku's chi!" Tien spoke just as the large looking space pod landing a few feet from us. Once the dust settled, I stood behind Piccolo, waiting for the door to open like everyone else. The door opened with a mechanical sound and a few beeps escaped from the pod. Out stepped a man with crazy looking hair and an unusual outfit.

"Dad!" "Goku!" Everyone screamed around me. Well, almost everyone.  
"How'd you guys know I was coming?" The man known as Goku floated out of the small crater the pod had created on impact and over to us.  
"This guy did!" Bulma pointed over to the purple haired boy. "You know him, don't you dad?" Gohan asked with a large smile, probably excited to see his father again.  
Goku looked over at the boy then back to them with a puzzled look. "Who is he?"

"Huh!?"

As they all spoke about how the kid knew Goku and knew where we would be exactly, I couldn't help but think about some stories Megan had told me. She described this guy with crazy hair, muscular build and dark orbs train her when she was young. She even told me every little detail about him. This Goku looked just like him minus two features. The other man had a scar across his cheek and a harsh personality. Goku didn't seem to have either of those. Piccolo put his hand on my shoulder, snapping me back into reality. Goku and the mystery boy were not around us. I looked over a few more feet away from me, to see the two talking.

"What's going on?" I looked up at the tall green man.  
"They needed to talk in private for some reason."  
"You can hear them can't you?" I only got a nod in response.  
I looked back over to the two men, seeing them wave to each other. The mystery guy went in the opposite direction of Goku, as he came towards us.

"What did he say Goku?!" Some of the boys bombarded the poor man with questions. Goku explained to us that androids were going to show up three years from now at South City with specific coordinates and a date to go along with it. Of course, Piccolo filled in the other details that Goku had left out. They told us everything except the boys name.

They didn't seem to believe it, because it did seem to far-fetched. A glowing light caught our eyes as we looked up into the sky. A weird looking machine held the boy inside of it. They said it was some kind of time machine?

The man inside seemed to be speaking but I couldn't make out what he was saying. Then in a flash, he disappeared.

"I-I'm gonna go train.."  
"Me too.."

After some more idle chat with the group, mostly discussing Gokus new ability and debating whether they should find the androids location now instead wait; which they decided against; I thought it was time to leave.

"Oh hey!" Gokus voice spoke in my direction. "I don't think I've met you before." I gave him a kind smile.  
"We haven't. I'm Rosie. I live on the lookout with Kami."  
"What? You live on the lookout? I didn't think other people could." Goku scratched the back of his head in confusion.  
"My friend and I are an exception." I had a quick flashback of the first day we moved to the lookout, meeting Mr. PoPo for the first time. It was definitely something I would never forget.  
"Friend? Who is your friend?" Yamcha asked.  
"You guys will meet her later. She is something." I mumbled the last part to myself, thinking about how she would react to some of these guys. I could feel an intense burning feeling, like someone was glaring at me. It was Vegeta. of course. I heard a bunch of stories about him, and all of them seem to live up to it.  
"I see."

After a few more words were exchanged, they began to fly off in different directions. Piccolo picked me up and flew me back to the lookout, but not without waving goodbye to anyone else that hadn't left yet.

As we flew my mind began to wander, how is Megan act when she finds out Vegeta is alive?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What do you guys think so far? Is it good, bad, something?

If there are any grammar mistakes or misspellings, I'm sorry. I will end up fixing them later.


	5. Chapter 4

~~~Time skip after the androids attack~~~~~

The purple haired male was perched on a slanted rock in the dusty desert. He was trying to get his father's attention, for Trunks wanted to train with him. Vegeta didn't attempt to look towards his son's direction. Trunk's just wanted to train but Vegeta being his normal self refused. Out of nowhere Goku appeared with his son Gohan beside him, standing behind Trunks.

"Goku!" Trunks said in a shocked tone of voice. He was mostly shocked to see that he had fully recovered from his heart attack.

"How's the training going?" Goku questioned, glancing over at the blacked haired male standing on the edge of a nearby cliff.

"Not good. He just stares at me like I'm a mistake.." Trunks trailed off looking at the ground to avoid eye contact. "He's stood there for the past three days."

"I see, Vegeta's a genius." Goku said, never taking his eyes off the saiyan prince. "He's starting to see beyond the super saiyan.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Trunks looked at Goku a confused look on his face. Goku didn't answer but simply flew over to the prince himself.

"You're in my way Kakarrot. Get lost." Vegeta spoke, venom dripping from his voice. He never looked at the saiyan he despised the most.

"I know a great place we could train. There's a room where we can spend a whole year in one day at the lookout." Goku explained, which caught Vegeta off guard.

After a moment of silence and debating, Vegeta finally decided to go to the place Goku had just told him about. Goku nodded and teleported the group of saiyans to the lookout.

Rosie and Megan were inside of the lookout, looking for a lost necklace. It was Megan's necklace with a specific charm on it. "Are you sure you didn't leave it in the bathroom?" Rosie questioned the panicked girl, picking up a pillow and looking underneath it.

"If I did, I wouldn't be freaking out!" The brunette practically screamed from the other room. Rosie placed the pillow in its original place and looked under the rug.

"Hello! Anybody home?" Rosie heard a familiar sounding voice from outside.

"Goku?" She called out, wondering why he was here.

"Is that Piccolo? I'll kill him!" Megan yelled, causing Rosie jumped as she sprinted out of the lookout. She figured the Namekian would be outside, just waiting. Megan began to think that Piccolo would have something to do with the disappearance of her necklace.

"Piccolo! You better run! She'll kill you!" Rosie yelled when she finally made it outside. "Huh?" She looked around, only noticing the four saiyans. "Piccolo isn't here?" She asked the males standing in front of her.

"Hey Rosie, and no, he's not with us." Gohan answered.

"Oh good, I came out here to give a five second head start." Rosie chuckled nervously.

"For what?" Goku asked, slightly tilting his head to the side. Before Rosie could utter another word, the angry brunette started yelling as she exited the lookout.

"Where is that jolly green giant?" She said anger seeping into her tone. Her angry expression soon turned into one of confusion.

"Who are they?" Megan questioned, crossing her arms. Rosie stood beside Megan and began to think. "Wait, does she not know who they are? Did Piccolo not tell her?!" An almost horrified expression crossed Rosie's face.

"W-well this is-" Rosie was unable to finish her sentence, for Goku had interrupted.

"I'm Goku! And this is my son Gohan." Goku playfully patted his son's head. He then pointed behind him to the remaining men. "And that's Vegeta and Trunks." Megan's blue eyes landed on the saiyan prince, finally realizing who he was.

"Vegeta?" She looked at him, making sure she wasn't crazy.

Vegeta gazed back at her, with equal amount of confusion. Those blue eyes of hers seemed so familiar to him.

"Who are you?" Vegeta asked, waiting for her answer. "No, it can't be her..."

"It's me...Souara." Vegeta's eyes widen and his jaw clenched.

"Souara." He said, checking to make sure if it was true. "I thought you were dead."

"I thought you were too..." She trailed off, a sad smile on her face. Megan looked over to the tall saiyan. "It's good to see you all grown up, Kakarrot." Goku gave her a look like she was crazy.

"Hey, how do you know my saiyan name?" He questioned her.

"She's a saiyan, you idiot." Vegeta gave Goku a glare.

"What?!" The other saiyan boys yelled in unison.

Megan nodded.

"Oh hey! I found it Megan!" Rosie reached into Megan's back pocket and dangled the lost necklace in the brunette's face.

"Oh yeah! I forgot I left it back there." Megan rubbed the back of neck in embarrassment. "Whoops."

"Megan?" The saiyan prince looked at Megan in confusion.

"Yeah, it's the name my Earth parents gave me. Quiet honestly, I like it." Megan smiled sadly as she remembered her adopted parents.

"I see..."

"So why did you guys come here? I know there has to be a reason?" Rosie questioned as she handed Megan the now found necklace.

"Well, you see, we need to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Goku simply explained.

"Of course, follow me." Megan motioned for the four saiyans to follow her. On the way to the chamber she explained that only two people could go in and some more important details.

"Now, who is going in first?" She asked, stopping in front of the door and turning around. She looked between the four saiyans waiting for an answer.

"We will. Come on boy." Vegeta looked at Trunks then crossed his arms, ushering Trunks to go in first.

"Good luck in there." Megan said to the two boys walking in. She closed the door behind them but first seeing Vegeta only nod in response as the door finally sealed.

Goku and Gohan waited patiently with Megan for Trunks and Vegeta. Gohan sat on the ground near one of the pillars as Goku stood beside the door, leaning on the edge of the frame.

"When you said earlier about seeing me all grown up, did you see me as an infant?" Goku looked at the female saiyan, still wondering about her statement earlier.

"Of course, I helped your mother look after you from time to time before you were sent to Earth." Megan simply stated while stretching her arms above her head.

"You knew my mother?" She only nodded in response.

"Your father too." Goku stared off in front of him as he processed the information. A moment of silence fell between them before Megan spoke up.

"So tell me what all is going on. Piccolo hasn't filled me in on all the little details." Goku explained to her everything that had happened up until this very moment; about the androids attacking and now they have a new threat to worry about; an android named Cell. Megan shook her head, not wanting to believe any of this.

"No wander you need the Chamber..." She thought aloud, unconsciously looking down at her feet. "But I know that we can beat them." She suddenly looked up with a confident smile. Goku returned the smile and expression.

There peaceful conversation was interrupted by a powerful chi.

Cell was on the move.


End file.
